WWE Brimstone Chronicles
by Instant Classic Superstar Pac
Summary: Kane has felt the need to acquire a family, so he victimized Lita for the job of carrying his seed. However, his purposes inch him towards another purpose: a hidden purpose: a God-forbidden purpose. And so, the brothers and another are at war once again.
1. The Darkness Begins

Disclaimer: This is unassociated with any of my other stories, and I do not own any of the members of this story. I simply write this story due to my utter **in character** disdain for Kane. Wade Keller, Steve Gerweck, and their respective sites should and do receive credit for this chapter's matchup details, so my little tidbits on the characters' thoughts after the match...are mine. Don't worry, I will delete the spotted comments by Keller about the staged aspects of everything.

Rating Info: This story is rated PG-13.

**_WWE Brimstone Chronicles_** by **Prime Time, Legend Champion**

Chapter 1: The Darkness Begins

8/15/04 - WWE SummerSlam 2004 Pay Per View

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Air Canada Centre

Within this one arena, there were two most intimidatingly powerful presences which would not be denied their destinies. One of them contained the urge to live a normal life and have a beautiful wife. However, his strategems were shady and uncaringly evil, something that he did not care about. The other, like the greedy one, had been the great stop at the end of the road, and on the other side of the corporate confetti of war that was the world of World Wrestling Entertainment, he wanted to taste the championship glory once again. The two of them were brothers in the darkness, and had waged war for several years when the greedy one had been vengeful at the powerful one for starting a fire which brought their mother to an end. The powerful one now felt an utter disdain for the greedy one's antics at getting his hands on the beautiful engaged redhead on the greedy one's area in WWE. The greedy one's insane power was indeed proven uncontrollable since he lost his mask and was forced to reveal his imaginef physical yet truly mental scars. However, as the powerful one had proven at his revival at the place where this world would all begin again, the greedy one's power was indeed stoppable, if you were the right person for the job. It would be interesting to see how things were going to happen for each man.

While the greedy one, with the identity of **Kane**, contemplated the possibilities of the match against Matt Hardy, Matt and his girlfriend, the awesome and beautiful redhead Lita, also thought of what would happen if the demon defeated Matt. They imagined being torn apart from each other by this ravaging villain, and when Lita thought about it, Kane's vicious stalkings are what brought herself and Matt together for the third time in the first place. It was Matt that came to his senses and managed to protect Lita from Kane at the time of the first attack, thus setting the stage for the love to flow between them once more. To think that the monster would incidentally bring them back together, then tear them apart due to one of her most careless confidences ever, it was absolutely heart wrenching for Lita to contemplate. She prayed to heaven that Matt would be the victor in tonight's match and keep Kane away forever.

Kane continued to elatedly grinch at the possibilties that he could become Lita's husband and have her stay by him in love or fear forever into nevermore, as ever since the losses to his brother at WrestleMania XX and then to the returning ball of energy known simply as Edge at Backlash this year, the demon was feeling his power slip by at every turn. He was driven weaker by exploring the human and mortal side which delves deep within demonic peoples such as himself, introducing him away from darkness and power and into the arts of love, friendship, and fear. This was not his most favorable transmission, as he had grown weak and in a transformation similar to that which his brother had experienced, he had become a normal shell of what was supposed to be the great darkness he inhibits. In October 2002, he can remember that WWE No Mercy saw both Kane and his brother enter heavyweight championship matches before which their brand's respective champions had manipulated each of them through their hearts and their loves. Kane felt sick at the memory that he even had a love, that he even had a heart beyond darkness, that he was equally vulnerable and mortal as was his brother in his most pathetic of all states. The fear that he had felt when his brother in the darkness returned from beyond the graves for the second time added to the weakening up until he was finally defeated by Edge. He remembered that even in past weak times, he was able to destroy Edge's former friend Christian within minutes, and Edge and Christian, knowing and matching each other to the end, had played competitively against one another, so it spined him that he could be defeated by Edge. So, he decided to take it upon himself to regain his great power by making others feel towards him what he felt. The strongest of all the emotions, fear, was the emotion that Kane would use to his advantage. And he invoked a good bit of that from Lita. Kane had a secret desire to have combat with the one who he believed responsible for previously ruining his life. And when he recovered enough evil power at the expense of the beautiful Lita, he would finally confront his enemy once more and hope to crucify him once and for all.

The one who was to face John Bradshaw Layfield for the WWE Heavyweight Championship tonight...**The Undertaker**. He was training for the match against JBL, who had spoken of having a scheme in the weeks leading up to this majestic SummerSlam. Undertaker looked at his history and saw that his darkness had many friends and enemies, such as the entombed Paul Bearer, his wife Sara, members of his Ministry of Darkness, and the slimeball who once took control of him, Paul Heyman, as well as Heyman's extremely motivated former henchmen, the Dudley Boyz. Perhaps one of those members could be used against Undertaker, who immediately considered another great enemy of his past: his daunted brother Kane, who he supposedly tombstoned into his senses as WrestleMania.

Matt Hardy "Version 1.0" (accompanied by Lita) versus **KANE**

"Till Death Do Us Part" match (Lita on the line)

Lita came out in maternity clothes showing quite a bit more than she did six days ago. Lawler firmly said Kane is the man who impregnated Lita. Hardy went after Kane with aggression early. Kane then took over offense at 1:00. After Lita and Kane yelled at each other, Kane turned to dive at Hardy. Hardy ducked and Kane flew to ringside. Hardy then dove onto Kane, then gave Kane the Twist of Fate at ringside. Hardy yelled for the referee to begin his ten count. Normally Hardy wouldn't necessarily want to win by countout and would rather get some physical revenge on Kane, but since Lita put their marriage on the line needlessly, he now has to become obsessed with just winning any way he can. Lita grabbed the ringside bell into the ring. Hardy grabbed it and KO'd Kane with it. Hardy then made the cover, but Kane put his foot on the middle rope to stop the count. Ross said that was the first time he's ever seen Kane use the middle rope for an out. Hardy leaped off the top rope, but Kane caught him with a choke. He then shoved Hardy into the ropes and gave him a "size 18 boot right between the eyes of Matt Hardy." Kane went to the top rope. Hardy shoved him off balance, then went for a superplex. Kane, though, chokeslammed Hardy off the top rope. Kane scored the pin. Lita looked shocked as reality set in. She ran away, flailing her arms like Pheobe in Friends. Kane grinned widely.

WINNER: Kane at 6:05 to earn the right to marry Lita.

As soon as he returned to his dwelling-like boiler room, Kane was laughing with utter joy at the sweet sound of victory. This was the greatest victory of them all, even greater than the wins he had scored against The Undertaker in their feudal era. Kane's reason for being supremely happy is that he would finally become married to the mother of his child, leading him to the art of being a father and having a family, even if he was going to make his child be just as evil, and he'd need to provoke the fear within his wife. However, he would not tell until it was time, but there was a secret reason: the vibes that Lita gives the monster revive his powers one step further, and then they will continue to become fed until he becomes the greatest force in the company, even beyond Kane's own brother, The Undertaker. The moment Kane felt his power go beyond the Dead Man's, he would go on to prove that the Big Red Machine was the greater of the brothers, and he would destroy Undertaker with Lita's assistance once and for all. He would let Undertaker win the WWE Heavyweight Championship on SmackDown, because his strategems would work even better, as he would get the WWE Title, Lita, his own child, and the ultimate defeat of the legendary Undertaker all in one foul swoop. As he was glorifying himself for the greatness that he had finally accomplished a part of, there in front of him stood Undertaker himself. The Brothers of Destruction engaged in an intensely hateful staredown.

Taker: "Do you really think that I or anyone else is dense enough not to note?"

Kane: "What!?"

Taker: "You have become weak, and you have needed a sacrifice. Lita's freedom was the sacrificial lamb for the revival of your power."

Kane: "So I see you're quite the sleuth."

Taker: "Correction, Kane. I'm quite the Dead Man. And you are quite the stupid demon."

Kane: "Think what you want, Undertaker. You had to influence my father to return you into the world."

Taker: "What will you utilize your power for once you regain it anyway?"

Kane: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

With that, the Big Red Machine walked off in utter glee and surprise that the great Lord of Darkness actually had to ask the question. Undertaker did not know what was going to happen to him when Kane recovered his power at Lita's expense. Perhaps he would use it to stage situations to gain Lita's heart by saving her, Kane presumed the thoughts of the dead man. But little did he know, his brother knew much more than he thought he did. And this would all come to Kane's dismay in the future. As far as the Lord of Darkness, Kane was going to be in for the ride of his lifetimes.

John Bradshaw Layfield (accompanied by Orlando Jordan) versus **THE UNDERTAKER**

WWE Heavyweight Championship match

After brawling briefly at ringside, Bradshaw got in some early punches, but Taker took JBL to the mat and began working over his left arm. Taker walked the top rope and came off with a forearm. He followed up with a DDT-like move out of the armbar. JBL came back by working over Taker's leg, ramming his leg with a chair at ringside at 5:15. Taker reversed JBL into a rolling kneebar. Taker guillotine legdropped JBL across the ring apron. JBL came back at 10:15 and climbed to the top rope. Taker caught him up there and hit a superplex for a near fall. JBL moved into a spinning toe hold. Taker grabbed JBL's throat mid-spin, but JBL kicked him in the knee. Taker surprised JBL right away with a chokeslam for a two count. Taker hit a flying clothesline, but then favored his knee from the previous spinning toe holds. He hit two clotheslines in the corner and then snake eyed JBL over the top turnbuckle. One hard clothesline later, he made the cover and scored a near fall at 13:30. Taker followed up with a chokeslam for another near fall. When Jordan distracted Taker, JBL nailed Taker with the Clothesline from Hell for a two count. The shoulder lift received a mixed reaction from the crowd. JBL bumped into the ref in the corner, then they hit each other with simultaneous big boots. Jordan threw the WWE belt to JBL. He KO'd Taker with it, then kicked the belt out of the ring. Cole said, "JBL is going to steal this match-up and it's a damn shame." Jordan dragged the KO'd ref over to JBL and began slapping the ref's arm on the mat. Before the third count, Taker still lifted his shoulder. In a hilarious moment, Jordan, overcome with honesty, stopped the count and didn't count to three because Taker lifted his shoulder. Taker knocked Jordan out of the ring. Taker made a desperation Last Ride out of the corner at 17:00 and made the cover. JBL kicked out at the last split-second. Jordan charged into the ring with the belt and was going to hit Taker. Taker booted Jordan, then hit JBL with the belt. The ref came to in time to see the belt shot and called for the DQ. After the match, Taker slammed JBL into the hood of his car Nord the Barbarian style. JBL's boots broke the windshield. The crowd booed as Taker returned to the back. JBL bled all over the hood of his car from his forehead. Taker returned to JBL and chokeslammed him through the roof of the car. JBL was put in a neck brace and taken out on a gurney. Jordan stopped them from wheeling him away until he got the belt and put it on his chest.

WINNER: John Bradshaw Layfield via DQ at 17:38 to retain the WWE Heavyweight Championship.

Undertaker had let his angers get the best of him, something that he will barely ever do. And tonight, it cost him the WWE Heavyweight Championship, that one prize he desired above all for SummerSlam. However, he did grant the champion, John Bradshaw Layfield, his proper punishment for his disingenuous ways as the champion. Undertaker now had to focus on his next task: fighting Kane. JBL out of commission, no members had any doubt now that Undertaker was the most powerful figure in WWE, championship intact or not. Layfield was going to be in the hospital for a few weeks, and he wouldn't be seeking revenge, since he would be afraid of the Dead Man even afterwards, as is Orlando Jordan, the foolish chief of staff. Undertaker remembered that during his years of mortality, he actually shook hands with Jordan and John Cena when they had first appeared on WWE television. Jordan seemed like he would progress in his career, and he has indeed, but under the influence of the wrong man ever since that one SmackDown in which Undertaker was actually about to hit Jordan ten days ago. And Cena turned out to be nothing but a provocative thug, which partially served as motivation for Undertaker to destroy Cena the way he had that SmackDown before the Great American Bash revival, so it wasn't completely the influence of Paul Heyman that had worked its ways that night. That fact, of course, made the Man from the Darkside glad, for he was able to think with his own mind and not act upon Paul Heyman's wishes. That night, Undertaker truly knew that he was his own man attempting to save Paul Bearer. He understood that Bearer was going to serve as a weak point, and would be captured and tortured time and time again. So he saved him from this earth and laid him to rest at the Great American Bash. Plus, now he wouldn't be on either man's side in this upcoming war between Kane and The Undertaker. However, Undertaker would have to watch out for Lita, in case some fishy senses came into the dead man's mind about the redheaded extreme diva. The only problem is, Undertaker already sensed a slight disturbance as he gazed at her earlier today. She had noticed him looking and turned away. No matter, Undertaker was prepared for Kane, and maybe even Lita.


	2. Hell's Deathbed Wedding of Shockwaves

Disclaimer: This is unassociated with any of my other stories, and I do not own any of the members of this story. I simply write this story due to my utter **in character** disdain for Kane and interest in the story of his evilness.

Rating Info: This story is rated PG-13.

**_WWE Brimstone Chronicles_** by **Prime Time, Legend Champion**

Chapter 2: Hell's Deathbed Wedding of Shockwaves

8/23/04 - WWE RAW

Anaheim, California

Arrowhead Pond

Last week, Kane announced that it was going to happen. Lita was inside of Matt Hardy's locker room, speaking to her officially former boyfriend now that her own mistake caused her to become engaged to marry **Kane**, of all people, _tonight_, of all nights.

Matt: "Lita, I still can't believe you actually said _that_."

Lita: "What? I believed in you, Matt. I really did."

Matt: "Well, maybe a little too much. Even lovers are humans, and have human limitations."

Lita: "So you're just going to put that human facade?"

Matt: "Not really. If we were meant to be, I know I would have won. You know I'd do anything for you."

Lita: "Yeah, I know, Matt. Are you going to get in the way of the wedding?"

Matt: "Now that you made the suggestion, count on it."

Lita: "Let's just hope that Eric doesn't hear it."

Kane (from nowhere): "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Listen, Matt. I have something to say about that."

Matt: "What the hell are you doing here!?"

Kane: "I'm here to tell you. You can't interfere in the wedding proceedings, Matt. It was noted by Mr. Eric Bischoff that if anyone interferes within the proceedings, they shall become arrested by police and fired on the spot if need be, depending on the seiousness of their interference. You foolish man, you will never overcome me!"

Matt: (growling)

Kane: "It was reported that Jeff Hardy has made a trip to Anaheim to see this wedding go down. To ensure that he cannot interfere, my good friend Mr. Eric Bischoff addressed the security officials so as for them to give Jeff a suite and keep him in there in case he decides to try anything crazy. And you cannot be seen at all outside the backstage area during the course of the ceremony, or you will be arrested for an entire month."

Matt: "So now the Hardy Boyz are on detention?"

Lita: "Sounds like that. At least I still have Hurricane and Shannon on my side to try stopping this."

Kane: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Eric Bischoff talked to Vince McMahon, and he convinced McMahon to make sure that no SmackDown Superstars can watch, just in case my brother decides to get in my way. And if Hurricane and Rosey try any of their superhero antics, for example, they or anyone else who wants to play hero will become fired on the spot, and SmackDown won't be able to claim them."

Matt: "And Shannon?"

Kane: "_All SmackDown Superstars_ are banned from watching RAW tonight! Your little Moore-On friend is under the same ban as The Undertaker! So get used to me, Lita, because it'll be a lifetime of hell! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

With that, Kane walked off to get himself within gear. The outfit that he had to wear tonight to the wedding is one reason why he had made sure that Undertaker would not be able to watch this event. He was not going to mock the Dead Man, but his outfit would indicate to himself that he was more capable of gentleman's dress than the Man from the Darkside. This might infuriate Undertaker a small bit too much (excuse me, small bit?) and lead the Dead Man to interfering within the proceedings after all. Once again, Kane fails to remember just who we're talking about here. Constantly underestimating your opponent can get you into severe troubles. But perhaps luckily for him, Lita was forced to think about perhaps living with him, and think about it loud and clear in her head. Matt was there to encourage her in all her endeavors, especially if Kane was going to abuse her.

a/n: Of course, those of us who watched the real RAW know how this event went down, and the dialogue is something that I can definitely emulate for the most part, especially since I had it on tape during the writing. This starts up after Kane's absolutely foul tribute to Lita.

Before the designated Father/Master of this Ceremony gets a chance to speaks, Kane attempts to kiss Lita's hand, and when he finally does, she jerks it away.

Master of Ceremony Father Guy: "Uhh, moving on, uh, we are now ready to join you in wedlock. In the spirit of being unique, I understand that, uh, the couple has decided to write their own vows. Kane?"

Kane (takes out card of vow): "Lita, when I first chose you (what) to carry my seed, (what) I thought of you as simply an instrument, nothing more. (what) But as the days have passed, (what) I'm happy to say (what) that you're more (what) than just the woman carrying my child. (what) You are now (what) my property. (what, boos) You are mine to do with as I see fit. (what) You will never know freedom. You will never again feel the embrace of another man, (what) for there is no escape, Lita. From this day forward until the day you die, (what) you are **mine**."

MC Guy: "Ohh, I..uhh, Lita, would you like to proceed?"

Lita (takes out card of vow): "Kane...I hate you, Kane, more than life itself. You are a vile, horrible man with no soul. And even though I have no choice to marry you, I want to make it clear that I love and I will always love _Matt Hardy_. (cheers) (a/n: The V1 and Only!) The only joy I have now in life is in hoping and praying for you to suffer a horrible accident resulting in your painful and immediate death. (cheers) I sincerely hope you rot in hell."

As the crowd cheers loudly at Lita's vow, Kane regains his composure before losing it and actually finds something in her comments to smirk about.

Kane: "That was lovely."

The crowd groans at Kane's demented disrespect shown towards Lita's own righteous disrespect.

MC Guy: "Perhaps we should proceed to the end of the ceremony. Kane, Lita, it is now time to join you in matrimony. If there is anyone here who feels that these two (crowd figures what he will say and makes themselves be heard) should not be joined in holy matrimony, at this time, please speak now or forever hold your peace!"

The crowd continues to chant frantically, but as Lita looks around, she doesn't notice anyone getting past the guardrail to give a note of their utter disapproval of the situation. It seems as if life is hopeless, and Lita cannot escape the grasp of the Seven Foot Demon known as Kane, who currently laughs at the cowardice of the people.

MC Guy: "Very well, then. Lita, do you take this man to be-"

The master of the ceremony stops speaking in the middle of his sentences because he notices a picture of the Hardy Boyz' H3 pendant showing up on the screen. Suddenly, "Loaded" by Zack Tempest goes on, and out comes Jeff Hardy in a purple shirt with the H3 logo in lime green, and the same black pants we always see him with in the ring. His appearance was an absolute salvation for the now smiling Lita and the spectators, and the young teenybopper girls of and the Arrowhead Pond were brought into a frenzy. He had his hair dyed in cyan, and he is not going for any of his zany stage antics, as the Extreme One walks to the ring with two things: a microphone and a purpose. After he gets into the ring, his music dies down and the people chant his name.

Lita: "Jeff, thank goodness you're here! Please get me out of this ring!"

Kane: "You are not going _anywhere_, Lita!"

The crowd boos, and Jeff immediately turns the fanatic reaction around as he threatens to hit Kane with the microphone in his hand.

Jeff: "Kane, who the hell do you think you are!? (cheers) You know, there are other people that Lita would want to hang around right now. Like, for example-"

Kane: "You!? You're nothing but an insane psychopath daredevil performer! How can you possibly be Lita's friend?"

Jeff: "In case you forgot, I'm Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Matt's brother, and his operation partner in Lita's rescue from Essa Rios back on a SmackDown in 2000. (cheers) And I was Matt's tag team partner and a member of the Team Extreme, both of them included!"

Fans cheer before Kane decides to laugh.

Kane: "Ah, now I have a good idea who you are. You're the idiot who broke them up at one time."

Jeff: "Don't even play with me. I'm not gonna get manipulated, because unlike Matt and Lita during previous times, mind you, I've figured out exactly what you're all about! (cheers) You need to torture someone's relationship, especially if it's my friends, you'll have to deal with me!"

As the crowd cheers, and Jim Ross declares that Jeff's laying down the law despite Jerry Lawler's constant arguments that Jeff is crazy for trying to stop this ceremony, Eric Bischoff has an angry scowl on his face.

Bischoff: "NOBODY HAS TO DEAL WITH YOU! SECURITY, TAKE HIM AWAY!"

As security officers prepared to run and chase after Jeff, he had no choice but to run, since he suspected Bischoff would have him arrested or shamed. The fans booed at the General Manager of RAW, and JR agreed. King, of course, kissed up to Bischoff and said that order was finally restored.

Kane: "Let's go! Come on, let's go!"

MC Guy: "Okay, okay. Look, I-I-I think it's best for all parties that we conclude this ceremony. Lita, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband (crowd: "NO!") for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

The crowd is now chanting the words "Just Say No" with extreme ferver, Lita contemplating if and how she could turn Kane down and embarrass his purposes. Finally, she made her decision.

Lita: "I......"

And at that point, just as Lita took her microphone and seemingly prepared to sell her life away, the lights went out. Suddenly, they turned into an even more evil blue, and the Dark Bell tolled to begin the Bells and Thunder music of **The Undertaker**, who came out in his tanktop and leather pants under the leather coat, and he also had the hat. Of course, you have to remember his outfit is all black. The fans were hectically cheering, cheering because it seemed that finally, salvation was truly about to be served. Ross and Lawler talked ecstatically at the table, JR of course promoting Undertaker's appearance, King of course claiming that Undertaker should be minding his business on SmackDown rather than interfering within these "beautiful proceedings" on RAW. The hectic nature of the fans' applause resulted from The Undertaker's status as a SmackDown Superstar, which hinted that he wasn't supposed to be here. As the Dead Man walked slowly towards the ring with the ramp covered with flowing smoke of graven ashes, everyone stood terrified, except for Kane, who looked on with nothing but hatred in his eyes. Lita was unsure of what to do, so she stood firmly there, yet part of her was also ready to bolt at the sound of a fight. You notice that Undertaker has a microphone in his hand. When he finally gets in the ring and raises the lights, Taker is prepared to speak.

Taker: "Lita, this isn't hopeless. Thanks to my presence here, you can still back away from Kane while you have the chance."

Kane: "You're not supposed to be here! You're on SmackDown, fighting Bradshaw!"

Taker: "Never underestimate the power of the Dead Man."

Kane: "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Cheers engulf the audience as The Undertaker has sent Kane into a frenzy of fear.

Taker: "Lita, get out! I'm prepared to destroy all of Kane's plans. You are only being used so as for Kane to recollect his former power from the vibes of fear that he senses from within you. Once he gets back into his full form, he hopes to destroy me. (boos) And by that, Bischoff, (cheers come as Taker points to the GM) I mean, he hopes to destroy me invading SmackDown!"

Bischoff: "Impossible! You're invading my show! Security, GET THIS UNDERTAKER OUT OF HERE!"

The security officers begin to run out to the ring again, but rays of hellish lightning set the barrier between the stage and the lamp, and the lights are out again. When they get back on, Matt Hardy, military pants and Punisher shirt, is making his very angry way to the ring, our audience is once again showing they're happy, the security officers are running off in fear, and Eric Bischoff can only stare on the ground as the feelings of scaredness and anger surge within him. Matt Hardy, when he gets into the ring, takes Undertaker's microphone and prepares to speak to Lita.

Matt: "Lita, please. Everybody on RAW knows how much you don't want to marry Kane, and I, for one, don't want to see you go through the hell that we all know Kane has planned for you. Undertaker's got a true point. Kane's been feeling stronger and scarier the more torture he's dished out to you, and it would only make sense that he's using you and this whole excuse of a family plan to finally build himself up to the level to defeat The Undertaker."

Kane: "What would you know about my desires for a family my own to control!? And what would you know of my thirst for vengeance against this evil man! (boos arrive as Kane points to his brother) Matt Hardy, this is my last warning! Get in my way AGAIN and YOU WILL DIE! Sir, get this over with NOW!"

Now, the crowd is seriously booing, as Kane is seemingly attempting to throw his weight around at every piece of this situation.

Taker: "The truth has been revealed. Time to rest these schemes in peace."

Lita: "No, Undertaker. It's not time to rest these plans in peace. (what, girls scream) Kane and I aren't exactly the most alike people on the planet. I'm beautiful, and he's scary. But that shouldn't matter, at least not now. I just realized that Kane is nothing but a normal man who just happened to be cursed with this horrific self, and Undertaker, it happens to be **thanks to you starting a fire at a funeral home and ending your mother's life**!"

crowd: "BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lita: "I gave my word that I would marry Kane if he defeated Matt Hardy, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, no matter what he's trying to do. I will stand by this demonic man because I realized in deep thinking earlier today that it is much easier to live with him than it constantly seems. So I do take Kane to be my husband, and nobody can get in the way. Not Matt Hardy, not Jeff Hardy, not Shannon Moore, and certainly not a criminal man known as The Undertaker!"

Taker: "You have made a most terrible mistake, Lita. You've thrust yourself on the demonic side of a battle beyond anything you could ever imagine."

Lita: "At least I haven't thrust myself into the dark side! Now, listen, Undertaker. I know why Kane was laughing at my wedding vow. Because he realized that I was telling the truth, and that some things were impossible. He became the Kane that he is from surviving hellfire and brimstone, as you should know, so it's become his manifestation of power. He cannot rot in hell, as it would be a good thing for him. (screams and boos) Matt, I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it can't be avoided, for to take a quote from our new friend in the back, Randy Orton, this is destiny. Now, all interfering parties silenced, please proceed, as I, once and for all, do take Kane to be my husband."

The crowd is given moments to express their feelings, and they severely boo the scene before them.

MC Guy: "And, do you, Kane, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in richness, in poorness, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Suddenly, right from behind, Jeff Hardy jumps Kane, and this starts up the Hardy Boyz' assault on the Big Red Machine. They both stomp away at him until he reaches the outside, and then they activate a little Poetry in Motion sending Jeff over the top rope and onto the downed Big Red Machine. Matt then went onto the top of the nearest turnbuckle and went for his Mattitude Leg Drop. However, as soon as he connected the blast, he and Jeff were both far too injured to get up before Kane, who sat up almost immediately. As soon as Kane picked up both Hardy Boyz and took them each by the throat with a big hand, Undertaker attempted to go outside the ring. However, Lita held him back long enough for the double chokeslam to be dealt to the Hardyz on the steel RAW ramp. Undertaker finally managed to jerk her off and head outside the ring, and he and Kane went punch for punch until Lita got the ring bell and clocked the Dead Man straight in the back of the head. Lita and Kane went inside the ring, and Kane ordered Ceremony Man to get the job finished.

Kane: "What are you waiting for!? Let's go! Let's finish this!"

MC Guy (frantically): "Kane, Kane, do you take Lita to be your wife?"

Kane (savoring the moment): "I do."

MC Guy (frantic): "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss the bride."

Kane and the new evil **Lita** now share a most passionate kiss similar to that she gave Matt Hardy to jump start their relationship back in 2000, causing the fans to groan and jeer. Kane's music from his first days of vengeance went on, and the lights of evil red engulfed the arena. Kane and Lita walked down the stairs and as they were about to go up the ramp, Lita looked down at the Hardyz and felt a small remorse for the fact that she was about to betray them, the two men she had been around for a good part of her life. She didn't feel like she could walk past them, so she allowed Kane to carry her, and he looked at the ring with a focus, spreading the great demonic flames to the ring posts. Undertaker sat up and quickly rose to his feet, and the lights turned blue, causing Kane and Lita to turn around as they were at the stage. You can only imagine the stock on their faces when the Dead Man looked at them with his eyes rolled into his head and his crucifixion signal and hiss being directed towards them. The audience was brought into cheers, and The Undertaker's music started up to take over Kane's. Eric Bischoff could only stand speechless as this all unfolded.

Jim Ross: "The Undertaker has given his word that Kane and Lita will be made to rest in peace!"

Jerry Lawler: "Undertaker's gone mad! He's not supposed to be here!"

Ross: "This is supposedly an interbrand war that will not die! Kane and The Undertaker still have some bad blood as long as they're both alive and able to go into the ring!"

Lawler: "That's obvious! I have no idea what's gonna happen next week on RAW!"

Ross: "Better thing to worry about, what will happen this coming Thursday Night on SmackDown!"

Lawler: "I can't even shudder to think about what Theodore Long and Eric Bischoff will both have to deal with!"

Ross: "The WWE has just been taken straight to hell!"

Lawler: "You're right, JR! Thank goodness Lita came to her senses and decided to marry Kane, but if Undertaker's promise holds true, she dies with him!"

Ross: "The Dead Man has never spoken as many words as tonight since his resurrection at WrestleMania, and it's against the same enemy! His demonic brother, Kane! Two sides of evil are at war, and the WWE has been caught in its midst!"

"Good Ol' JR" Jim Ross's last statement succeeded in describing this sibling rivalry between Kane and The Undertaker. But little did any of them, or anyone else, know, there was another presence watching from the most shadowed areas of backstage.


	3. Heaven's Extension

Disclaimer: This is unassociated with any of my other stories, and I do not own any of the members of this story. I simply write this story due to my utter **in character** disdain for Kane and interest in the story of his evilness.

Rating Info: This story is rated PG-13.

**_WWE Brimstone Chronicles_** by **Prime Time, Legend Champion**

Chapter 3: Heaven's Extension

8/26/04 - WWE SmackDown

Fresno, California

Savemart Center

RAW had seen **Kane** and **Lita** truly establish themselves as a couple. Not only did the two become married in what Jim Ross constantly calls the wedding from hell, but also, Lita has shown some secret affection of sorts for the Seven Foot Demon, the one responsible for torturing her and ending her relationship with Matt Hardy, Version 1.0, the man she claimed that she will always love. It's a strange predicament when you consider that Lita stopped Undertaker from saving Matt and his brother Jeff from a double choke slam onto the steel RAW ramp. One can only guess that Lita has finally resigned herself to being around the Big Red Machine, and has actually thought of something that can cause her to take a liking to life as the "property" of the demon. Over the past three days, though, Kane has prided himself upon calling Lita his queen of evil. Not exactly the most understood circle of events, but it's somewhat better than time standing still. Finally, we focus upon the other side of the war of the evils.

The brother of Kane, **The Undertaker**, has never seen eye to eye with his brother during each one's points of power. When they had stuck together along with Undertaker's wife Sara, there was abolutely no establishment of power within either one of them. They had each become weak, though Kane never truly figured out just about how weak he had actually become until his loss to Edge. During their times of power and war, which have just about been continued, Kane and The Undertaker competed in many matches, including several ring inferno matches and an epic encounter at WWF WrestleMania XIV, in which both men's entrances reflected their supreme powers, and Undertaker needed to fire the Tombstone Piledriver to Kane three times before being able to pin him. Kane was satisfied with himself, knowing that he would be back to that state and even better. And he had no soul to thank other than the one he now calls his evil queen. Now, Kane and Lita are thinking within the boiler room.

Kane: "Lita! Come over here."

Lita (does so): "What is it, Kane?"

Kane: "I've taken this Undertaker situation into thought, and I've come with the conclusion that attacking head on, despite the increase in my power, is not going to be a good idea."

Lita: "I know that until we shine ourselves, Undertaker will concern himself with John Bradshaw Layfield and taking his WWE Heavyweight Championship. So, what's your plan, King Kane?"

Kane: "Far simpler than you believe, Queen Lita, and yet far so much more effective than one would think a simple plan can be. When it's clear that Undertaker's mind is moreso preoccupied with JBL than anything else, and most importantly, after Undertaker's story unfolds tonight, then we will strike. What if, by some twist of fate, Undertaker winds up becoming the WWE Heavyweight Champion tonight? Once everything unfolds, even if it means our appearance won't be cast on the air, that's when we will attack."

Lita: "Ah, yes. Undertaker will not know one point of what hit him."

Kane: "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Lita: "Kane, laugh all you want. You've earned it."

Kane: "Lita, I need to ask you."

Lita: "Yes?"

Kane: "Why did you feel remorse for Matt and Jeff Hardy back at Anaheim?"

Lita: "It's only natural, Kane. As far as my wrestling career, they were the men I grew up around. During my relationship with Essa Rios, they promised that they'd have my back in any emergency, despite the fact that I helped Essa defeat them more than I talked to them during that time, because I was sort of fascinated with the Mexican."

Kane: "I wonder, have you watched any TNA performances to see how Jeff and Rios have been doing?"

Lita: "I notice Rios has become part of this tag team called Team Mexico over there, and he's taken the name Mr. Aguila. We haven't exactly kept in touch since 2000."

Kane: "And I wouldn't blame you for that. The way he attacked you when the Hardyz saved you, I should thank Matt and Jeff at this moment, because thanks to them, you were kept alive for _this_ occasion to even occur."

Lita: "We should keep ourselves hidden by first of all, going out on the town for a little while, and second of all, making sure that we can make our path back here to the boiler room undetected by any crew member, Superstar, or camera man for that matter."

Kane: "I would love to see The Undertaker become the WWE Champion, so we can actually obtain a slice of absolutely pure gold within our family at the elimination of The Undertaker."

Speaking of The Undertaker, he was meditating upon the matters himself. Undertaker felt a familiar disturbance other than Kane's or Lita's. He looked outside, but did not spot anyone. However, he remembered that there was a man who had come from heaven for the sole purpose of fighting the Original Dead Man and all the sinners who would come within that man's path to The Undertaker, who he plotted to destroy. The two of them were supposed to be at war, until the heavenly man was called up from his duties on SmackDown. Undertaker felt a presence similar to that of the heavenly man in question. He continued thinking. Between Kane and Lita, the heavenly scent, and taking the WWE Heavyweight Championship from the disingenuous properties of John Bradshaw Layfield, The Undertaker was a very busy man here on WWE SmackDown, perhaps even busier than Theodore Long in his mind.

Over the course of the show, the General Manager of SmackDown, who has often been referred to by John Cena and Shannon Moore in backstage conversations as the Gangsta Manager of SmackDown, had gotten his car wrecked by Eddie Guerrero, who was led by Kurt Angle into believing that car belonged to the WWE Olympic Gold Medalist, who himself believed that it was some lame crew member's car. Both men got punished, Eddie being kept out of the arena, and Angle forced to face Rey Mysterio earlier tonight, and the very next week, Eddie Guerrero, in a 2 out of 3 falls match. Luther Reigns was also punished and kept from interfering in Kurt Angle's unfriendly affair with Mysterio in the ring by the General Manager, who forced Luther to clean part of the mess that he helped Angle create. Eddie's friends Rob Van Dam, Rey Mysterio, and John Cena, in separate segments, all landed in negative ways, as well as Eddie's nephew Chavo, who had lost a one on one match to Billy Kidman earlier tonight. The main thing, though, is that Theodore Long's rash rage was going to come in handy for The Undertaker tonight. The Original Dead Man noted that John Bradshaw Layfield's WWE Title would be defended tonight in another productive yet insane decision by Theodore R. Long, except since Layfield was already too injured to compete from the beating that the Lord of Darkness had given him at SummerSlam, the man who would be defending Bradshaw's title: his chief of staff, Orlando Jordan. And, the challenger: The Undertaker himself.

(I have this match on tape during time of writing, so I can go ahead with this)

Over the course of the match, Orlando Jordan and The Undertaker had traded momentums for a few minutes, Undertaker ruling the trade a bit more than the young Miami kid that was trained by The Rock's father. During a point in the match, Undertaker was position up high on his knees, and Jordan punched away at his face three times before running towards the ropes for a return running attack. However, Undertaker saw it coming and stood himself up to grant Orlando Jordan a high elbow to the face, knocking Jordan down, and Taker fell as well due to a good bit of fatigue. The Undertaker hadn't trained too well for this match because it was one of three things on his mind. JBL looked on with a shocked face, and Undertaker rose to his feet after taking a few breaths, followed by Jordan. Undertaker set up Jordan for what could either be the Snakeyes or the Tombstone, but Orlando got out of the predicament. Jordan then proceeded to use Undertaker's own version of the W-arm DDT, and both men were down after Undertaker kicked out of the ensuing cover. Jordan spent too much time complaining, and Undertaker was able to sit up in the Rise of Power and look Jordan straight in the eye, the kid now a good bit afraid, as was Layfield at ringside. Jordan knocked Taker to the ropes with two right hands, then irishwhipped the legend and went for a clothesline, which Undertaker ducked out of. The Dead Man returned from the ropes and hit Jordan with a standing still version of his vintage flying clothesline. Jordan got up and got kicked in the midsection, knocking him back towards a corner, and then he got irishwhipped right into the other side's turnbuckle. Undertaker then splashed at Jordan, crushing him between the Dead Man and the turnbuckle. Undertaker brought Jordan to the turnbuckle next to it and proceeded to splash Jordan again as Bradshaw stood at the apron distracting referee Brian Hebner, and then Taker punched JBL down, then chokeslammed Jordan and signaled the crucifixion. Taker stalked away at Jordan and then set him up, and in came the Tombstone Piledriver. Laying Jordan in the Death Pinfall Cover and sticking his evil tongue out, Undertaker expected Brian Hebner to count a 1, 2, 3. That is, until JBL got back up and pulled Hebner down, getting Jordan disqualified. Hebner called for the bell and informed Tony Chimel.

Chimel: "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match in a result of a disqualification, The Undertaker! (crowd cheers, and JBL speaks to Chimel, giving him good reason to continue) Ladies and gentlemen, JBL wants me to remind all of you that the championship can only change hands by pinfall or submission. Therefore, still WWE Champion, John Bradshaw Layfield."

Referees booed, though that was the right call. JBL turned around to find Undertaker standing right there, and started his beg for mercy. Taker then proceeded to rip off the injured Bradshaw's neck brace. JBL, flat on his behind, continued pleading for Taker not to hit him, but the one known as Big Evil gave Bradshaw a boot to the face, then picked up Layfield's head and set it down hard on Michael Cole and Tazz's table, and finally removed Layfield's helo/neck brace. Of course, Bradshaw crawled into the ring and continued crawling away from Undertaker, but not nearly fast enough. When JBL finally stood, he continued pleading, and he then received a choke slam. Taker scared Hebner away, and as his music hit, grabbed the WWE title belt from the outside and returned to within the ring, where Layfield and Jordan were laid out. Taker then looked down at JBL and at the name on the Championship belt, and then at the chief of staff. He then performed the Darkness Bow and invoked the dastardly blue lights, thus revealing his superiority in the situation. (at this point, we come off the air) However, as soon as he stood up, someone wearing a white outfit consisting of see through shirt with a sort of holy cross logo on the front and back, long tights, and wrestler's boots came out of the stands, into the ring, and clotheslined The Undertaker from behind. He then proceeded to give the Dead Man several stomps in the back. As Undertaker got up, the white dressed man (who we have seen before on SmackDown) moved his fingers to signal that the end was near. He took Undertaker and set him up for a powerbomb, then gave him a Razor's Edge like Splash Mountain bomb. The man stood up, and then yelled at The Undertaker, saying, quote: "Undertaker, you will _hear_ me, and you will _fear_ me, for **_I HAVE DAMNED YOU TO HELL!_**"

Suddenly, a fire arises from the stage, and the organ to Kane's original music theme starts it up. Out comes the Big Red Machine, in his wrestling tights. The fans booed at the grinning Kane and at the man clad in white, especially since they believed that those two were in on this operation together. However, the other man's face was not all smiles. When Kane finally got into the ring, he pointed to Undertaker and asked the white clad man if he had just done this. The man said yes, but did not smirk towards Kane. Kane laughed and tried to shake hands with this man, who did not move to accept the handshake, but instead punched away at him, and proceeded to clothesline him to the outside. He then asked Chimel to get him the microphone.

Man: "For those of you who have forgotten who I am, my name is **Mordecai**. (mixed reaction from the crowd) I am the Pale Rider, the Angel of Suffering, destined to defeat sinners like those that stand and lay before me right now, Kane and The Undertaker. (mixed reaction) You are both evil, and that is a nature of sin. You are brothers at war, and that is a sin of deadly biblical proportions. I have been called back on SmackDown duty to eliminate you two once and for all! (mixed reaction)"

Michael Cole: "So that's who that is! It's Mordecai! No wonder I thought him a little familiar!"

Tazz: "Good to see Mordecai back on SmackDown, and he looks serious and intense here!"

Mordecai: "I have one message for the both of you. You both shall see me, you both shall hear me, and you both shall fear me! For when I am finished with you, there won't be any hellfire and brimstone. There won't be any bells and thunder. There won't be any Brothers of Destruction. There will be _me and only me_!"

And with that, a holy flame flows itself upon the four corners of the ring, and Mordecai's music and heavenly light flood the arena. If Kane and The Undertaker thought they had only each other to worry about, the Right Hand of the Father has just silenced those thoughts and the spectators at the Savemart Center in Fresno, California. Lita has not come out here tonight for Kane's own security purposes.


	4. First Match

Disclaimer: This is unassociated with any of my other stories, and I do not own any of the members of this story. I simply write this story due to several **in character** factors:

1) My disdain for Kane.

2) My respect and appreciation for The Undertaker.

3) My wish for the return of Mordecai.

4) My interest in all three of the characters.

5) My imaginative ability to intertwine all three of their stories with an individual one.

Rating Info: This story is rated PG-13.

The words "in character" needed to be pointed out thanks to a certain Lady Misery's review. The chapters before this one have been edited in their note

To make a complicated story simple, favoritism and disdain mentioned by me are in character, and if you can gain one of them from me, you're a character I can write about.

**_WWE Brimstone Chronicles_** by **Prime Time, Legend Champion**

Chapter 4: First Match

9/2/04 - WWE SmackDown

Sacramento, California

ARCO Arena

Now, the war between **Kane** and **The Undertaker** had taken a more complicated twist. Not only do they have to worry about being at war with one another, but also, **Mordecai** has returned severely bent on eliminating the both of them forever. Kane knows that he will have to keep **Lita** away from the events of battle before she ends up getting hurt. And speaking of the Big Red Machine, following last week's events, he confronted Gangsta Manager Theodore R. Long and demanded a singles match against Mordecai. Unfortunately, Long was unable to grant Kane the request, simply because he is contracted as a WWE RAW Superstar. Kane and Lita were now valuable assets to the RAW roster, so Kane knew that Eric Bischoff would not trade away either one of them to Theodore Long's SmackDown. Long called Bischoff, who replied with an "absolutely not", even when informed that Kane demanded to face Mordecai. The Big Red Machine himself spoke that he wanted to get his hands on The Undertaker and Mordecai, and the cold RAW General Manager did not succumb to Kane's wishes to be a regular addition to SmackDown. Of course, Kane threatened to physically incarcerate Evolution if he had to show up on RAW again, and we know Eric Bischoff did not need that, so he accepted to trade Kane to SmackDown with Lita. Theodore's shipments to RAW were simply known as Luther Reigns, Shannon Moore, Rob Van Dam, and the loser in Booker T and John Cena's WWE United States Championship Best of 5 Series. Shannon had some words for Kane and Lita, and Bischoff never thought him a potential important figure on RAW, so he was allowed to take one more week as a member of the roster of Theodore R. Long's WWE SmackDown.

Mordecai meditated upon the matter. His enemies, Kane and The Undertaker, were very vicious. They were both well known as two of the most sadistic and powerful athletes in the entire wrestling business, not to mention two of the most feared, and two of the best. They were superpowers of wrestling, and they were brothers who hated each other beyond realms of family, and this had been so ever since Undertaker started a fire which changed Kane into what he is. It was not only through him that changes occurred, however, because the flames proceeded to engulf the brothers' mother, who was the only thing that they had in common personally, as the now entombed Paul Bearer was Kane's father and Undertaker's confidant, switching loyalties between each status at several points in his managerial career. Kane and The Undertaker, as great as they were, had noticed Mordecai last week. They realized that the Pale Rider was not some angel wannabe they could take lightly. A good thing they had, because the intense meditation he had taken upstairs, he could destroy them if they dared take him lightly at any matters. Now, nothing was going to become easy for Mordecai. But no matter what, he would shine through, and he would fight to destroy both of the evil warring brothers. He would either destroy them, or he would die fighting.

Undertaker saw that Mordecai was not going to be a nice guy. Of course he wasn't, this was the heavenly figure who was sent to destroy the Dead Man the first time. Mordecai must have taken some kind of intense training of sorts up in the heavens. Undertaker understood that Mordecai is not here to grant the Graveyard Phenom a cake walk, and neither is the Dead Man going to bestow one upon the Pale Rider. However, any sensible triple threat opponent cannot forget that there are two enemy sides, and Undertaker could not forget his other enemy side, especially when you consider the identity: Kane. The Big Red Machine seems more powerful than ever, especially now. Of course, he may just keep growing in power until it reaches full potential, especially since he has Lita at his side. Undertaker understood this, and decided that something was going to be done about the Extreme Diva the moment she decided to come out. Taker then did something that he hates to do, he called someone on the telephone. He felt as if he should not need this anymore, but the person he was calling, he realizes that the art of not using what you should not need to use even when you do need it, can become a breaking point and a death point.

The moment SmackDown began, General Manager Theodore R. Long came out in his suit and proceeded to make his walk to the ring. When he got the microphone from the welcoming ring announcer Tony Chimel, Long began.

Theodore: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another episode of Theodore Long's SmackDown! (cheers) Now, tonight, I've got two very important updates for the production. First of all, I'm proud to announce that The Big Show is in the building, and he's back on SmackDown as of tonight! Ya feel me? (cheers) Now, I know y'all heard about what happened last week on SmackDown back at Fresno when the show went off the air, so let me show you people what happened. Roll the footage, playas in the back. Let the people see what went down with The Undertaker."

On the Titantron, the footage of Mordecai's appearance showed up. After the film finished, the fans applauded at the new development.

Theodore: "Now, I'm supposed to be happy about the fact that yo' boy Mordecai is back in the house. But, unfortunately, I ain't that happy about it, cause he up and assaulted The Undertaker from behind, and I had no memory that he even existed. So, Mordecai, I've got a little treat for you tonight. I know you're in the back, so please come out here right now."

Mordecai's music and heavenly lighting went on, and the Pale Rider proceeded to come out. He had his Heaven's Warrior Crucifix in hand, as well as the robe over his wrestling costume. He set down the symbolic item at the stage-and-ramp gap, so to speak, setting off a streak of holy flame at each side of the ramp, thus manifesting that he was no weakling. Long, in his white suit, seemed very symbolic of Mordecai's powerful entrance. When Mordecai finally got within the ring, he did not proceed to remove the robe, he only took its hood off his head.

Mordecai: "Good evening, Mr. Theodore Long."

Theodore: "Yeah, what's up, Mordecai. Anyway, we've got serious business. After the events from last week, Kane, as you may probably expect, demanded to Eric Bischoff that he wanted himself and Lita to come to SmackDown, and I think you and The Undertaker have got a lot to do with that. Of course, we had to trade Luther Reigns, Shannon Moore, Rob Van Dam, and the loser of the Undisputed US Title series in order to get Kane and Lita on SmackDown. Shannon wasn't considered important to Bischoff, and he had a few words for the demon couple on the block, so Shannon is here on SmackDown tonight for the last time. I'm sure you're interested in what's gonna go down at that point in time, but one of tonight's main events, ladies and gentlemen, Mordecai, you're in it. And your opponent tonight, Kane."

Mordecai: "What about The Undertaker!?"

Theodore: "Oh, yeah. The Undertaker goes into a three on one competition which I think is more fair than it sounds, cause it's no disqualification against the Dudley Boyz!"

That ruling granted a mixed reaction as Theodore Long's music came on, and he led Mordecai backstage.

At about the 8:30 point, Kane's stage hellfire, red lighting, and organ music showed on, attracting a rigorous chorus of boos. Lita came out in a red poison skull top and black pants, followed by Kane, who sported a red robe similar to his brother's Ministry of Darkness robe. Over the robe was his wrestling uniform, but he'd worry about that detail later. He didn't even bother to flame the corners before getting a microphone.

Kane: "I heard that Shannon Moore was going to come out here to have a word with me and Lita. (small cheers) Shannon, if you're serious, and if you're not a coward, you will get out here NOW!"

The crowd now stood silent at the comments of the Big Red Machine. Suddenly, Shannon's music came on, and when the young cruiserweight came out in his blue and cyan wrestling tights along with a WWE shirt, people must have thought him crazy, though the audience. He walked to the ring without any antics at all.

Michael Cole: "Quite frankly, Tazz, I'm afraid for his wife."

Tazz: "Yeah, I don't know how she's gonna take this beating he's definitely in for."

Suddenly, Matt Hardy's music entered the area, and out came Version 1.0 in the first outfit of Mattitude (V1 shirt, purple/gold Matt Pants). The fans also cheered him, moreso out of absolute surprise than anything since he is a RAW Superstar, and he didn't do anything celebrative. Rather, Matt walked with a menacing scowl towards the Big Red Machine.

Cole: "What the hell is going on around here? Matt Hardy is not from SmackDown!"

Tazz: "Neither is Shannon Moore after tonight, but good question, Cole. What's going on here?"

And if Shannon and Matt showing was crazy enough, out came Jeff Hardy to his own music, sporting the same outfit from the wedding he and Matt tried to interrupt. He also came straight into the ring with a serious face, despite the cheers of shock and the screams of teenybopper frenzy.

Tazz: "_Jeff_ Hardy isn't even a WWE Superstar! What in the hell is this!?"

Cole: "From where I'm standing, you won't find out anything. Wait a minute!"

John Cena's music started up, and out he came with his outfit, Word Life cap and military You Can't See Me shirt included. He showed off the Word Life hand signal over at the stage, and then after sliding into the ring. The fans cheered his entrance and each Word Life intervention, and then came the diss. He went straight up to Kane's face and did the You Can't See Me, even proceeding to say the words as he did it, and sticking them up in his face on the shirt. Kane felt infuriated and was about to attack Cena when Lita held him off from perhaps embarrassing himself.

Cena: "I'd be ready to holla at the people here in Sacra, but I've got big business to handle tonight. The US Title series information could seriously wait, man. You see, the kid here told me that he was gonna need some backup about you, and I knew a couple of people who had quite a few words for your ugly mug as well. So I called 'em in, and here they are. Matt ain't that important to Bischoff anyway, so he didn't give a damn. Anyway, we've all got out ten cents about you two, and we're ready to dish 'em out. Shannon, head first."

The fans cheered about the statements of John Cena, and now, Shannon had his time to speak to Lita.

Shannon: "Lita. I'm utterly shocked at you. I mean, you and I, I've got to remind you, we're friends, right? But I feel like neither I nor anybody that I know even knows you anymore. And do you know why? (points to Kane, attracting cheers) Because of you, Kane! Do you even realize what you have done!? You've tortured Lita and Matt to hell, knowing that I was a SmackDown Superstar, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it but stand and watch. And now, their relationship is over. So I took the liberty ot having a shirt made. (crowd cheers as they see the shirt, details shall be explained by Shannon) This shirt is a Kurt Angle and Kane You Suck T-shirt. Kurt already owns the chants, and he has a bald head like yours, and you know I'm already sick of you, so I included the WWE logo, both of your faces, and the words "You Suck" as what I wanted to see on this shirt. And I've gotta say, this is perfect. Remember these two words, Kane: you suck."

He passes the microphone to Jeff as the fans cheer.

Jeff: "Kane, I hope you live your life down in hell where what you are now came from, because I don't think you deserve to be alive anywhere above and beyond hell. You're an evil man who can never be forgiven by any of Lita's friends for the way that you claimed her to be your wife. (cheers) You put Lita through such trauma against her own will that it took a lot of willpower for me to keep going for the NWA World Title back at Total Nonstop Action and not go out on RAW to kick your ass and do something I might regret! (cheers) And now that you think about it, it's all gone. Now that I'm making an appearance on SmackDown, I'm ready to beat you back down to where you came from, because that's the only place that will dare lovingly accept you! Prepare to DIE!"

Kane (interrupting cheers): "You're telling me to prepare to die? _That's something that I should tell YOU!_"

Jeff (interrupting boos): "I don't care who you think should be telling who to prepare to die. Remember, your enemies, Undertaker and Mordecai, you should know more than anyone that they're here tonight. Something can happen to you, and I mean something big time. I recommend you stop everything you're doing or else something's really gonna happen."

Jeff passes the microphone to his older brother as the cheers come to town. Matt and Kane stare at each other hatefully.

Matt: "You had better listen and listen good. I don't care if you are the brother of The Undertaker. I don't care if you're the one guy who actually kicked out of a Tombstone Piledriver. I don't care if you're more powerful than the time at which you could only be pinned by Undertaker if he gave you not one, not two, but three Tombstones. Hell, I don't even care if you can burn me on the turnbuckle right now! (hectic cheers) All I care about is the fact that you took my girlfriend from me, threatened to kill me, made Lita's life a living hell, and so on! And when I care about that, I hate you more than life itself. (cheers) Now, Lita. I know you've been forced to live alongside Kane until he wants no more to do with you. However, you have not been forced to love him, to like him, or to even refrain from hating him. That was not a stipulation of your marriage to Kane. The man who took our dreams of marrying each other and having a family, destroyed mine, and invaded yours! Lita, please tell me you're not really loyal to him beyond the duties involved in the wedding stipulation."

Lita takes Kane's microphone and prepares to speak.

Lita: "Matt, you know more than anything that we are connected, and meant for each other as far as the love flows. However, there's nothing I can do but to be loyal to Kane. There's nothing I can do but to accept life with him. If I don't, it'll be a living hell, both on the outside, and on the inside of my heart. And I know you don't want that to be what I live, Matt. (pause) He's much easier to appreciate once you start to than anything he's done to us lets on. (boos) And to tell you the truth, I actually like being evil. So, I'm sorry to tell you this, Matt, but it's no chance. There is no way to get me out of this."

The fans jeer the statements from Lita, and then, John asks Matt to give him his microphone.

John: "Okay, so we've got the points from Lita. Now, it's my turn. Hey, people, throw down the beat from my Day of Reckoning promo. (the beat goes on, and the crowd prepares for a rap)

Yo, we've got the comments from everybody on the zone

And it's time for the Doctor to take his throne

I came out here cause I've got somethin' to say

Kane, you ain't leavin' proud today

You've got such an ugly mug, it's no wonder Lita

Doesn't love you now, take it from John Cena

Everybody in the house wants you crucified

People everywhere wish good luck to Mordecai

Now, about your bald homey Kurt Angle

You both such so much you could get strangled

By my expertise in Thuganomics

I got some homeys that work in aeronautics

And I'm bout to send down my authority

Cause you really oughta know that you can't see me

Your hellfire is probably cigarette smoke

Up in this big house, that's why you gotta choke

Whenever you enter the ring and act like a god

Of fire, you don't even know what a rod is

So let me tell you, go in another direction

Before I come around and give you a detention

Taker and Mord ain't alone, I can kill you too

You're pinnable as soon as I give you an F-U

Quit embarrassin' yourself when you enter the ring

Your day of reckoning is comin' to give you a sting

What!?"

And so, hype and energy come to the crowd, and Kane feels utterly disrespected. He goes to attack Cena, which ends up being dodged and resulting in him having to take an F-U. Cena steps a foot over Kane's heart, and Shannon makes a fast count 1, 2, 3, and Kane is utterly embarrassed as he immediately sits up and gets up in the air. Shannon picks up the microphone before an attack can come, and he speaks again.

Shannon: "Play Kurt Angle's music!"

The song is actually played, and the group gets outside the ring and walks backwards up the ramp. You know what that means: Kurt Angle's "You Suck!" chants directed towards Kane. Out comes Angle in suit to confront Cena and company, and that's when Eddie Guerrero comes from behind and brings him in th ring. Kurt and Kane are both ultimately angry, and everybody's laughing and chanting. Lita can barely contain the two bald evils, so to speak.

Kane would find out upon returning to the back that this would lead to a tag team match between Kane and Kurt Angle against The Undertaker and Eddie Guerrero next week. Immediately after this came...

**THE UNDERTAKER** versus the Dudleys

Undertaker started the match off against Bubba Ray. Undertaker immediately took over offense with an arm wrench and elbow stomp. Bubba Ray, however, elbowed Taker in the ribs as the Dead Man tried to pick his head up. However, as soon as he went to the ropes and prepared to return, he received one of Undertaker's soup bones. D-Von entered the ring and got punched down by the Dead Man, and Spike soon followed suit. It became a cycle quickly until all three Dudleys stood their ground. Bubba and D-Von attempted to sandwich Taker, only to hit each other simultaneously, as he got out of the way. Spike was now taken on a ride through Old School, despite obvious attempted resistances. Then, Bubba got up and took a massive chokeslam from Taker. After that, D-Von followed suit by taking a Tombstone. Taker went to pin D-Von, but right before the three, Spike got up and broke up the count. Spike dragged Bubba down to the outside, and Bubba got up as Taker stalked away at them. They took a table from under the ring and set it up right outside, and then Taker decided to take another from the other side. Of course, Taker went into the ring, and Spike did as well, rushing after Taker and getting tossed over the ropes and straight into the table that Undertaker had set up. Bubba then called Undertaker to the outside, and the Dead Man followed, getting kicked down with a low blow, causing the disqualification, and set up for a powerbomb into the table. However, Taker wasn't stupid. He turned it into an Alabama Slam straight to the outside, right near the steel ramp. He then picked up Bubba and turned around towards the table. As suspected, the trash talking Dudley received his Last Ride straight through a table. The blue lighting established itself as Undertaker looked on at the Dudleys. After a few seconds, he left, and his music rang through the airwaves.

**KANE** versus **MORDECAI**

Both me in the ring and robes removed, Kane took a microphone and demanded that Undertaker come out and see what he had in store for him from a ringside view. Of course, the Dead Man accepted the invitation, not even bothering to have his powerful entrance on. He took a steel chair and used it to sit ringside. When the bell rang, his two enemies stared each other down for a good few seconds. They then went into a series of grapple moves, and at the 1:00 point, Kane gave Mordecai an uppercut which knocked him into the turnbuckle, leading to another uppercut knocking him down. When Mordecai got back up, he received one of those size 18 boots of Kane straight to his face. The Undertaker sat studiously as Kane took control of the offense. At 3:00, Mordecai got out of a camel clutch submission from Kane, and they engaged in another staredown, and this time, they had words. Kane took offense first with a series of right hands, then irishwhipped Mordecai into the ropes and gave him a power slam. He went for the cover, and Mordecai kicked out. Kane attempted to irishwhip Mordecai again, and Mordecai countered and met Kane's return by giving him a kitchen sink (knee to the gut). Kane rose and was met by Mordecai's inverted jawbreaker, and then his vicious clothesline. Mordecai then covered Kane and received a kickout after two. Mordecai keeps with a series of slams following this, and this goes on until 5:25, at which Kane counters the Splash Mountain Bomb, which Mordecai has told Tazz is named the Sinner's Crucifix, and flips Mordecai off him. Mordecai gets up, followed by Kane, who elbows the face of the Pale Rider behind him, then turhs around to issue a kick to the midsection and a falling power bomb. At this point, we go to break. When we return at 8:30 into the match, Kane is in control with a running power slam. He then comes to the outside of the ring and confronts his brother, and the referee begins to create a count out. This seems to be a terrible mistake, as Mordecai is proceeding to get up, but during the count, Lita rushes into the ring with one of Kane's old masks and whacks Mordecai in the head with it, thus proceeding to irritate him and lead him to chase Lita, who leads the Pale Rider right to Kane, who turns around and issues a choke slam to Mordecai. The Seven Foot Monster now proceeds to take Mordecai up by the hair and place him into the ring before going in himself. The Undertaker stares a gaping hole straight into Lita, terrifying her from the moment he notices. Before anything can happen, he grabs her by the hair and drags her backstage. Kane is so disconcentrated that he allows Mordecai the time to get up, and when Mordecai turns Kane around, he's about to give him the Sinner's Crucifix, but Kane lands through on his feet. The two powers both attempt a turnaround clothesline at the same time, causing a collision. The referee starts his rise count. If it reaches 10, the match is over. It reaches 5 by the time Mordecai gets up, and when Kane sits up in power, the ref has gotten to 7. Now, we're at 10:20. They exchange right hands, and then Mordecai proceeds to win the battle, and he irishwhips Kane, about to give the Big Red Machine his own big boot to the face, but Kane reads that one perfectly, taking Mordecai's boot and shoving it, along with the rest of the archangel, down. Kane now signals that he's ready for the Chokeslam From Hell. Mordecai takes about fifteen seconds to get up, and Kane takes him by the throat, but Mordecai rips Kane's hand off him and tosses him over to the outside, giving Mordecai an opportunity to buy some time. Both fighters take nearly ¾ of a minute to get up, and Kane is nearly counted out. The fight continues, Kane and Mordecai matching each other counter for counter for the next two minutes until out came Sable in her black sultry dress. Why is that important? Because when Kane finally got the choke slam, Sable distracted the referee so he couldn't get the count in. The Undertaker then showed up, still dragging Lita, who was apparently forced to wear an all black bikini. When Kane saw this, he became infuriated, and as he was coming out, Taker was applying Lita as a shield. Kane was caught in a dilemma until Mordecai turned him around and kicked him in the midsection, then proceeding to give him the Sinner's Crucifix and pin him 1, 2, 3. Undertaker was then about to give Lita a Tombstone Piledriver to the concrete, bringing the fans to sickened screams and cheers, and that's when Sable gave Taker a low blow, making him angry. She also proceeded to kick Lita in the child, and before Taker could do anything to Sable, Mordecai stared him down, then left the ring and had his music and lighting on. **Sable** walked to the back with the Pale Rider as SmackDown left the air.


End file.
